Picture This
by NoCoolNameHere
Summary: M For language....No flamers ok....Dont own Naruto..


Don't own Naruto...

This is my first Ita/Saku so please be nice... : ) xx

Picture this...

Seven black cloaks billowing in the breeze all with the unmistakable scarlet claude's. All seven exuding power and a promise of death in there own nasty way. All looking directly at you because you have just inadvertently stumbled upon them in the midst of an important meeting.

Yes they can smell your fear too...

Picture this...

Five nukinin pounding the tree tops at speeds only gained from years of having to out run hunter nin wanting to spill your blood. And maybe a few other internal organs. But they weren't being chased. They where the hunters today. All five fairly unknown in the shinobi world. But that was turning out not to be such a good thing. It merely meant they could get away with more and where underestimated. Which was always a good thing when your a new organization with aspirations bigger then Akatsuki.

Yes they can smell your fear too...

Picture this...

One lonely anbu, injured from earlier conflict. Sweat running down the back of her neck and into the collar of her black vest. Chest heaving slightly as she regains her breathing, wild green eyes never leaving the seven servants of hell. Pink hair pulled up into a pony tail.

It was only supposed to be a simple recon mission. There weren't supposed to be that many there and they definitely shouldn't have been that strong! They weren't supposed to chase her over half of grass country and she was definitely under no circumstances supposed to engage with the enemy.

Any enemy!

Even if the ones in front of her where purely accidental. How the hell had she managed this? She just knew she should have stayed in bed today!  
The heckles on the back of her neck told her the others should be arriving any minute know.

Yes she was in the deepest of shit...

Picture this...

Watching as, the small cat masked Konaha anbu scanned them all, the members of Akatsuki where becoming a little annoyed. I mean really did this kid have a death wish or what? It was oddly funny if you really thought about it!  
They where all definitely interested to see what the little neko would do...

"Shit..." she drawled slowly, "...did kami fuck me sideways today?!"

That wasn't what they had expected.

The tallest and bluest of the group promptly barked out laughing.

"Your a female?" the white side of what was definitely a man trapped in a giant plant asked, "They sent a fucking little female for us to feast on!" snarled the black side of the man.

"Shut your fucking mouth petals before I stuff Papa fucking Smurf down your thought!" she retorted tartly.

The tall blond attest snorted at her remark before he too was laughing along with his useless partner that always just has to copy everything he does!

"She has a worse mouth then you Hidan." the Jashin loving nin's partner stated.

"Fuck you ass hole!" Hidan snarled at the money loving zombie.

"Hey! Who are you calling Papa smurf you little runt?!" Kisame growled

The little neko anbu had forgotten all about them now apparently as she seemed to be scanning the area she had just come from.

"What are you doing here kunoichi?" the other last Uchiha asked growing tired of the others stupidity.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Uchiha. I have no concern with any of Akatsuki." she said casually, "Besides there might not be anything left of me after these fucking pussy's are dun with me!" she grumbled to herself before looking down at the katana sticking threw her midsection.

Green eyes narrowed as she whipped around to glare fire at the oldest Uchiha in the world.

"Son of a fucked up bastard!" she yelled, "You just stuck a fucking katana threw my stomach!"

OK...that definitely wasn't supposed to happen.

"That's just fucking dandy that is!" she went on with her ranting as she dragged the offending object from her insides, "Oh will you look at that?!" she scawled as blood began to seep over her armor.

As she continued to scoled the older Uchiha the other members had become very interested in the little neko anbu.

How the hell was she still standing?

Why the hell was she scolding Itachi like he'd actually care or better yet not kill her?

"You don't just go around stabbing people who..."

Did she ever shut up?

"And further more!" she growled pointing a finger at them all accusingly. "It's not my fault! You lot should have put up a fucking sign or something! Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to actually spy on all fucking seven of you? Ha! That's just the funniest thing I've ever heard!!" she giggled manically, "Know! If you don't mind there are five even bigger fucking morons chasing after me! So I'll just be on my merry fucking way!" she breathed

Akatsuki did something they never thought they would.

Not in there worst nightmares.

Gaped.

They actually gaped at the little neko anbu as thought she had suddenly sprouted wings and was know doing the chicken dance.

It lasted all of five minutes.

"No." Itachi said narrowing his eyes on the kunoichi.  
Not only had she not died but she had then scolded him for a good five minutes. Did this girl have any self preservation.

"Oi! Pinky's ours!" a loud voice rang out over there heads. Everyone on the canopy flour looked up at the five figures in the trees.

"Ah! Rock..." she said to the Akatsuki members, "meet heard place!" she gestured to the new commers, "Oh yay me!" she said dryly.

"That little bitch is my kill!" the man hunched over growled dropping into the clearing on the other side of the kunoichi.

"Jeez spazz much!" she rolled her green eyes.

"You little whore! Shut your mouth!" the hunched man snarled.

The little neko puffed up her chest indignantly as she glared at the man, "You fucking ass." she hissed, "Your only pissed cause no woman in there right mind would touch your Quasimodo look aliking ass!"

"You seems to make friends well kunoichi." Itachi stated blandly.

She shrugged casually, "Eh. I try." she replied blandly.

"However I can not allow you to kill the kunoichi since we have some questions for her before I kill her." the Uchiha addressed the other man.

At this the other tree dwelling nin dropped to the ground flanking there comrade in a show of support. But hell the little wench had had a few scathing comments for all of them.

"You'd think I'd be thrilled to have two men fighting over me." she muttered, "It would be romantic if it weren't to decide who gets to fucking kill me!"

"Just who the hell are you?" Kisame growled.

The little neko anbu giggled nervously before removing her mask.

"You!" the blond mad bomber roared pointing an accusing finger at her. She rolled her green eyes at him.

"You killed Sassori danin yeah!" Deidara yelled going red with his furry, "Yeah! You cant kill her! She's ours to kill!"

"Issues!" the singsong voice was quiet but it carried only pouring fuel to the fire.

"Hey isn't she the kuuybis little team mate? They let anyone into anbu these days!" Kisame grinned as the pink haired medic growled at him.

"Enough!" the hunched man yelled, "I will be killing the little bitch! Not you!"

"I think he begs to differ!" Sakura said a good stage whisper as she pointed at Itchia who had taken hold of her upper arm in a vice grip. "Ow! Meanie!" she yelped as he squeezed her arm tightly.

"Hold your tongue." Itachi commanded, "And stop cursing. It is unbecoming for a young lady."  
Sakura gawked at him.

"She's no lady!" Kisame scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I agree with Papa Smurf over there." Sakura nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Stop calling me Papa Smurf you little runt!" Kisame growled pointing his sandimaine at her. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him childishly causing the ex-mist nin to change to a rather unattractive shade of purple. "Hey Papa Smurf you should learn to breath more you know. Besides your freaking ugly enough without changing colors too!" Sakura informed him with a nod of her head. Itachi blinked down at the petite felame, "Do you have a death wish?" he asked casually as though he really didn't care.  
Sakura merely shrugged, "Ah your gunna kill me anyway. I may as well make sure you don't forget me in a hurry." she said bordly. The sudden smirk on the tall Uchiha's face had her instantly wary. What the hell was he so damn smug about.  
"I have an idea." he said slowly not taking his eyes of the petite neko anbu, "You shall fight these nin for our entertainment." he said letting go of her arm and reappearing next to his partner who was suddenly very smug looking also.  
"What? But I wont to kill her for what she did to Sassori danan!" Deidara protested.

Itachi's smirk merely grew wider in sick satisfaction, "I don't think our new little koneko will be so kind as to die so easily on us Deidara." he stated seeing

Sakura narrow her brilliant green eyes at him dangerously at him. Oh no this little neko was most entertaining and he was quite sure she would be the one standing after this and he could see it in her eyes that she knew he was onto her little act.

He grinned at her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes on him further promising him that he would suffer once she was finished with the idiots behind her. "You Uchiha are the mother of all mother fuckers!" she declared quietly as Hidan laughed loudly.  
"This girls got bigger balls then Leader sama!" he declared happily, "Hurry up little virgin I wont to introduce you to the Leader before I send you to my almighty Jashin!"  
Sakura stunned the group of men further by clapping her hands together like a happy little fan girl, "Really! The Jashin Sama?" she declared happily, "Oh mighty Jashin sama please allow me to smite these infidels in your honer!" she declared throwing her arms out dramatically along with the concealed shurikin that embedded into two of the unknown nin and killing them instantly.

"Oops!" she giggled as they hit the ground with a thump, "You know you guys really need to get STRONG nin if you plan on being any good. I mean how embarrassing that little ole me killed two of you guys by accident!" she began to laugh as the other three circled her cursing.

It happened rather fast and the Akatsuki only caught the exchange because of there vast experience and years in these kinds of exchanges. But there amusement was piped and there was no way the little neko anbu had used any of her real skill. Sakura sighed turning back to the group of men in varying degrease of amusement.

"Waw neko chan your really good!" Tobi declared giggling, "Are we really gunna take her to meet Leader sama? Tobi thinks Leader sama will like neko chan allot!"  
Sakura quirked a brow, "What the fucks he? The comic relief of the Akatsuki?" she asked deadpanned.  
"Kunoichi you have some answers for us." Itachi stated smirking at her as he folded his arms over his chest.  
Sakura huffed copying his stance, "As much as I'd love to stay for the Akatsuki's little tea party I regret that I have places to be." she said so eloquently that the group of missing nin where sure they had been talking to another petite female with pink hair and green eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere kunoichi." Itachi said darkly smirking again at her little display. It wasn't everyday you met someone like this and the little neko clearly had power well worth there attention not to mention she was the Hokage's prized student rumored to have surpassed the slug princess herself. This little breath of fresh air was going no where. The other members watched the exchange with increasing interest and amusement. This was turning out to be quite an entertaining day after all.

"Fine ask your questions!" she finally huffed thudding her heal into the ground at which a large portion of earth shot up in the air making a comfortable seat for the tired anbu, "I cant promise answers." she said crossing one leg over the other giving the impression of a Dayamo's daughter and not a seasoned kunoichi.

Chuckling Itachi walked forward slightly, "Why aren't you dead?" he asked the question that had bothered them all.

"You know I ask myself that everyday." she nodded thoughtfully as thought the answer was a mystery in itself, "Kekkai genkkai." she declared after a moment of pondering.

"Your kekkai genkai is to heal?" the side of Zetsu asked

"Among other things." Sakura shrugged casually.

"What is it's name?" Kakuzu asked eying her worth

"Un known." she shrugged, "We've never known anyone with this...before."

"Why did you kill Sassori danan yeah?!" Deidara demanded red faced

"Hey back off mouth boy!" Sakura jumped up yelling back at him, "Where all shinobi here and you've killed more then your fare share. Where enemy! It's what we do. You orders are to kill me mine are to stay out of as much trouble as possible!" she ranted angrily, "If I didn't kill him he would have killed me. Get over it it was what...hey who are you talking about?" she trailed off slowly "What?!" Deidara was clearly going to blow something or someone up know.  
"Sassori of the red dessert was one of our members sent to take the tunaki biju from the current Kazekage Subaku no Gaara." Itachi reminded her smirking yet again.  
"Jezz just how many have you killed?" Kisame muttered.  
"I don't keep count. Not like you Papa Smurf I have class." Sakura snickered behind her hand.

"You really have a death wish runt!" Kisame growled narrowing his beady little black eyes on her.

"Aw but how cool will it be when people learn that I was killed by the infamous Akatsuki!" she declared smiling.

"Your not one of those crazy fan girls are you?" Kisame suddenly became very wary of the little neko.

"Hell no! I'm no ones fan girl!" Sakura hissed back

"Notice she didn't denie being crazy?" Kisame scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Oh no I'm most definitely insane!" Sakura nodded her head just a little to proudly, "Split personality and both of us are bi polar!" she grinned then yawned stretching, "OK can we wrap this up know? I'm getting sleepy and I really wont some milk." she sighed getting to her feet and dropping into a defensive stance.

By the time they had the petite neko unconscious on the flour Tobi had come back from his own premature nap, Deidara was sporting a very nasty shattered arm, Kakuzu had a hole in his chest, Kisame, Zetsu and Hidan where all holding there midsections and what was sure to be broken ribs and Itachi was littered with cuts and bruises along with the others. All looked at the young kunoichi that had given them all quite the beating with new wonder and a smattering of fear. It took them fifteen minutes to clear the battle sight but the shattered earth and trees where still a dead give away for any hunter nin passing this area. Itachi picked up the ridiculously light kunoichi into his arms and took off in the direction of there nearest base.

Well who would have picture this...

Ok I'm really sorry but I posted this before I got the chance to edit it to the best of my abilitys...kami knows how I managed that but I was distracted by the workmen currently doing my bathroom and clicked the wrong button in a rush!! Anyhoo...I hope you all forgive me for any mistakes. I would actually be interesded in getting a beta to help with this. The only thing is I'm horrible with computers and not really sure how to go about this. So anyone willing to help please let me know.

Please review...only constructive please...flames are not helpful just really hurtfull...


End file.
